Roller Coasters
by Nana Potato
Summary: “Oh, come on Sora, it’s just a ride! Just this one, with me—please? It’s not like it’ll randomly stop in the middle of the ride.” Kairi, you have no idea how wrong you are.


_**What?!** _Nana Potato is _alive_?! And writing something that _isn't _Namine-centric? Lies I tell you! Lies!

* * *

"Oh my GOD! Do you see that ride, Sora?! Right there—the orange one? We have to go on that! We _have _to!"

Sora looked up. And then immediately regretted it.

All he saw were bright orange metal loops, and dangerous curves, and two or three _very _steep plummets that would probably send him straight into cardiac arrest. His eyes focused on a red car that was just starting on the coaster. He blinked, and suddenly the people inside it were screaming as they shot straight down before disappearing into a low turn behind a few trees.

_Holy shit…Holy effing shit..._

"See?! Doesn't it look amazing? C'mon, let's go get in line!" Kairi squealed excitedly, tugging on his hand. And if he wasn't staring so hard at the line ahead of him, he would've been clicking his heels in joy.

"K-Kairi, I…I don't know, don't you think it's kind of, um," he gulped, "scary?"

His crush laughed. "Exactly! Imagine the rush when it starts! You think there's a camera on it?"

Sora blanched. Usually, he could do the whole roller coaster thing; especially if his best friend Kairi was there, screaming and cheering with him the whole time. With her, he was fearless, or at least, he could pretend to be until it was over.

But that…that _death trap_ over there—it was insane! He couldn't find where it ended, and every time he looked at it, a very panicky fear jumped into his heart, and the screams of the riders roared in his ears. Sora was sure that if he got on that ride, he wouldn't come out in one whole piece.

Kairi giggled as they stepped into the end of the line, letting go of his hand to grab the green railings and size up the people in front of them. "They said it would only be a ten minute wait in line, can you believe that? Everything else we've been on was, like, twenty."

He absently nodded his head. He jumped as he heard yelling not too far ahead of him and the rushing echo of the mechanics jetting the riders to their death. Sora could feel his heart start to do a quick stutter in his chest.

"Kairi, seriously, if this ride if too scary for you, we can go." He said.

"What? No way are we backing out now! We've got to try this ride, at least once. I mean, look at it! It's crazy!" She grabbed his hand, shuffling forward as the line moved. She squeezed his palm with an excited giggle.

_Okay, I need to tell her. I have to get _out _of this line. Kairi can ride this by herself, right? She's brave. _

He snorted. What kind of best friend would do that? He couldn't just leave her. And besides…his crush for Kairi was actually stronger than his fear of this ride, and he wanted her to be impressed with him, to be happy that he was with her.

But still.

Sora was scared shitless right now.

Again, they moved forward, and this time, he could see the two flights of stairs up ahead. Sora wiped his free hand on his jeans, anxiously eyeing the seemingly short line of people in front of him. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the curve of his back and shivered.

Kairi, of course, noticed. She eyed him curiously. "Sora, you're not scared are you?"

_Damn. _"N-no. Of course not." _She knows!_

"Liar. I know you Sora. You're a terrible at lying."

Sora sighed and licked his lips. He ruffled his hair. "Look, Kairi, I just really _don't_ think this roller coaster is safe. Did you see how steep the drop is? And the low turns? And we just ate, like, a few minutes ago…"

Wow. That sounded lame even to him. He hoped Kairi bought it anyway.

She didn't. "Sora, you're being a baby. We've been on worse together. I really want to go on this one, with _you_." Kairi grabbed his hand again, jump staring his fluttery heart. Her eyes were locked onto him. Sora could feel himself giving in, and he was sure she could too.

"I'm not being a baby. I just—"

"Hey, could you two talk later? Some of us would like to get on the ride now!"

Sora scrunched his brows together and looked over his shoulder. Some guy with a thousand piercings was gesturing in front of Sora, a deep frown on his face.

"Are you going to move or what?" He sneered. Sora turned forward and realized, with a scowl, that he was two steps away from being next on the ride. A car was rolling into the boarding station, and the people on it had awed to sickly expressions.

"H-how did that happen?" Sora mumbled. Kairi pulled him forward, and his legs reluctantly moved with her.

"Told you the line would go by fast." She giggled and spun around. Kairi glanced around before choosing a lane that had the number one painted onto the floor.

In the few minutes Sora had left to live, he closed his eyes and actually prayed. _God, I'm begging you, don't let me die. I haven't even told Kairi how much I like her. I really, really, _really_ don't want to die yet_

He opened his eyes slowly. Sora looked at the back of Kairi's auburn head. He smiled a little—well, if he did die on this ride, at least he a pretty picture to see in Heaven.

Slowly, the next car rolled forward. The intercom was turned on and told the passengers to empty out. Sora took note of how sluggish and silent they were, and that scared him a little bit more.

Once the safety harness was lifted, Kairi tugged on his hand, quickly stepping up to the car. When Sora didn't budge, she turned around and huffed.

"Oh, come on Sora, it's just a ride! Just this one, with me—please? It's not like it'll randomly stop in the middle of the ride. You won't die, I promise."

Sora gingerly sat into the plastic seat. Beside him, Kairi was already buckled up and bouncing in her spot, looking at the open stretch of metal in ahead. He grinned, although weakly. Seeing her so happy and excited was almost enough to pushed everything else away.

A guy in uniform walked up to their seats, jiggled and tested their harness. He took a look at Sora, then Kairi, smirking knowingly.

"Made your boyfriend get on the ride, huh?"

Kairi laughed and nodded, patting Sora's hand. "Yeah. He's whipped." The guy simply shook his head and moved onto the next row.

"I'm not whipped." Sora pouted as his cheeks flamed. "And I'm not you're boyfriend…"

"You kind of are, sweetheart."

Sora frowned, still blushing a bit, as he tried to figure out which sentence she was replying to.

Suddenly, the intercom was on once again, and the speaker gave them a cryptic warning. Something that involved heavy bleeding and broken limbs, maybe.

Sora opened his mouth to ask Kairi what he meant, but never got to. Suddenly he was hitting at least seventy miles per hour in under three seconds, and all he could feel was his brain being pressed against the back of his skull, and his innards damn near becoming one with his spine as he was shoved deeply into his seat. He couldn't even hear Kairi's excited shrills beside him over the blast of wind rushing by.

Sora also didn't know that he currently screaming "OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" at the top of his lungs.

Now the ride had sped up as they veered to a jerky right, narrowly missing long branches of pine trees. They jumped up, and up, and up, and Sora felt that bittersweet feeling in his stomach once they began to shoot down the slope, spinning in a crazy twist around a nearby ride.

They were about to a second loop in a row, when suddenly, the ride just stopped. Mid circle, the car simply ended, with the passengers facing the ground that was so far below them.

Sora opened his eyes—funny, he didn't know he had closed them—and looked around. The view was nice, a whole layout of the park, and even the parking lot, but since they were staring down at the cement floor; it was more scary than beautiful.

"Um, Kairi, this wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" He wanted to move around so he could see her face, but was a bit fearful that the slightest movement would send them plummeting to their death.

"Nooooo. I'm pretty sure it's not…" She went quiet, making Sora uneasy.

His hand moved slowly, until it Kairi's as it gripped the handle attached to the harness. He pried her finger loose and let them wind and hold his. Her palm was shaking a little bit.

"Just don't look down, okay? It's not that bad if you don't." Sora said. He saw a movement of red and knew that she nodded.

After a while, Sora started to believe that the worker on this ride had no idea how to free them. Although he was scared, he was more so for Kairi.

"You okay, Kai?"

There was quiet before he saw a violent movement of more red. "N-no. I'm scared, Sora. I mean, I know we have the harnesses but…b-but…"

He never heard Kairi's voice like that; never saw her so shaken up. It made him feel like he failed, in a way. That he wasn't protecting her, or making happy.

"Look, you'll be alright Kairi. _We'll _be alright. We're going to get out of this. They're going to send somebody up her to get us, okay? We won't be stuck here forever."

"O-okay…" Her voice was quiet. Sora frowned and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, you've got me here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

People had started to group around below them, pointing up with their mouths hanging open. Sora saw a few cell phones and cameras, and he wanted to throw rocks at each and every one of them. They were being so damn insensitive. Kairi wouldn't want people to see her like this, so fearful and terrified.

He couldn't stand that. Kairi shouldn't be scared—it was like a sin against nature. She was brave, and bold, and gutsy. Limits and rules didn't hold her down, she didn't let them. Sora loved that about her. She was Kairi, and he wanted her to be happy.

"Hey…Kairi…" Sora called out, trying to ignore the crowd below him. He strained his neck to see her face but still couldn't.

"Hmm?"

"If anything does happen…I want you to know…something."

Kairi's hair shifted a little as she did a short nod.

Maybe it was all the adrenaline still in his veins. Or the thought that this could _actually _be his last moment on Earth. Or maybe Sora was tired of hiding it. Either way, what spilled out of his mouth was the truth, and he wanted Kairi to hear it.

"If we're going to die soon, I want you to know that I love you. I really do, and I always have. You're the most amazing, coolest, and beautiful girl I've met. You're funny, and cute, and gutsy, and smart, and cute, and—wait, I said that already…damn. Um, a-anyway, you…you mean a lot to me, and no matter what happens…you'll be the only thing I'm thinking about."

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Even though he was done, and the ride has stopped moving, his heart was still beating like crazy, and his face felt like someone had lit it on fire. But he was happy—happy he got it off his chest, even if Kairi didn't feel the same.

Said girl was quiet, which was, again, freaking Sora out, but for different reasons. He licked his lips, and hesitantly called out her name.

He heard sniffling and a few hiccups. Sora panicked. "Oh, God, please don't tell me you're crying! Crap—did I say something wrong? I did, didn't I? Damn! I should've waited or something."  
"Oh, shut up, you big goof!" Kairi suddenly yelled. Sora still couldn't see her face, and wondered if she was mad.

"Kairi?"

"I am crying! And I'm not crying because I'm afraid of falling to my death. I…I'm crying because I'm happy, okay? I'm really happy you love me, because I love you too. And don't ever want to lose you."

"Yeah? Y-you love me back?" Sora pressed his palm closer to hers. The giddiness was starting to make his brain swim. "You do?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I put up with you, you big baby?"

And then Kairi laughed, making Sora's fear go away like the sun parting the clouds. He started to laugh too. He couldn't believe he said that lame confession—and on an even lamer roller coaster, at that. But somehow, by some miracle of God, Kairi felt that way too.

Eventually, they were safely escorted off the ride, and the same ride worker from before shook his head again as Kairi held Sora's hand with the world's brightest grin on her face, quite similar to Sora's.

The two headed down to the little building next to the ride, where they sold the candid photos. Kairi wanted to see if the had one, although Sora doubted it. He never noticed a flash, and they got off the ride before it was over. But he was surprised when Kairi let out a little squeal, grinning up at him as she found their picture.

She pointed it at. "See? Number 234? Oh God, look at us! I have to buy one. No, two. You need one too," Kairi giggled and began to dig through her purse.

The corner's of Sora's mouth turned up as he looked at their candid picture. His mouth was open and wide in a surprised 'O' with his eyes bugging out of their sockets, and Kairi was caught in mid laughter, tears in her eyes and bright red in her cheeks.

Still, Sora loved the picture, if only for a reminder of that day.

* * *

Meh, compared to other things I've written, this wasn't the best. But I HAD to it. I've been dead for too long, and really, all I do write is about Namine. It was time for a change.

So, if you hate for not updating _Free Fate, _feel free to write hate mail. I honeslty don't know if I will return to that story, because I've got other ideas but I guess we'll see.

And if you LOVE me...well, you love me. That's good enough for me xP But review are nice, as are criticisms.

~Nana


End file.
